


Things are Different Now

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Created in response to the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, prompt: Different.Draco's had a previous relationship with lots of rules, but this one might be a bit different.TW for references to abusive relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight woke Draco gently; hazy warmth enveloped him, particularly around his middle. An unidentified, gentle rhythm forbade his usual foul mood, bathing him in comfort and peace. 

A snuffle behind him prompted a rush of memories from the previous night; he’d stayed with Harry! Harry Potter! Saviour of the Wizarding World! The Chosen one, who was now spooning him, a warm arm circling Draco’s waist, breathing softly in his ear.

Draco all but jumped out of bed; he shouldn’t have stayed, there were rules he had to follow, rules he’d broken by staying over, rules he could be punished for disobeying. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep after sex. He really hadn’t. But it had been so good, he’d been so sated, so comfy, and Harry was so warm.

He rushed towards his clothes.

“Mornin’.”

Draco stopped dead, flies still undone, only one arm in his shirt.

_ Shit. _

“I was just leaving.” He tried to keep his tone confident.

“Huh?”

He frantically buttoned his shirt.

“Draco, what are you doing?”

_ Fuckshitballs. _

Harry sat up.

“Draco, come here.”

Draco froze. Every inch of his body screamed for him to run, but he deserved his punishment. As he battled with himself, bed sheets rustled, soft footsteps approached, a hand touched Draco’s shoulder. He flinched.

“Draco, look at me.”

Harry’s voice was soft, gentle, but commanding. Draco couldn’t help but fall into the emerald gaze.

“Why are you scared?”

Harry’s eyes were warm; caring. Surely too good to be true.

“I shouldn’t have stayed.” It was barely above a whisper. Harry frowned slightly; Draco’s heartbeat raced faster.

“Did I do something wrong? Is this too fast for you?” Harry had taken Draco’s hands into his own.

“N-n-no! It’s me! I’m not supposed to stay!”

“Why?”

Draco swallowed, stomach churning.

“Jenkinson told me so.”

Draco waited for Harry to react. To agree that Draco didn’t deserve to stay. He was a fuck. Nothing more. Instead, Draco was led back to the bed, chin lifted gently so Draco’s eyes met Harry’s.

“Draco, Jenkinson was an abusive prick.” Harry gently cupped Draco’s cheek. "He treated you like shit. Things are going to be different now. Starting with this; staying over is encouraged. I like waking up to a warm bed with my boyfriend in it. So come snuggle, it’s too early for clothes and life.”

Draco swallowed hard; Harry’s eyes held only truth, no hint of lie or deception. He couldn’t believe he deserved this yet; luxury, affection. But Harry gently pulled him towards bed, regardless.

As he crawled in, Harry’s arms circled him, squeezing gently. Draco couldn’t deny the sensation of comfort pooling in his stomach as Harry brushed a gentle kiss to his ear; he wriggled closer tentatively. Maybe he was right; maybe things were different now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gains some perspective and processes some of his emotions in a letter to his abusive ex. 800 words of a surprisingly happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References abuse and how that abuse made Draco feel.

_ Jenkinson,  _

 

_ I find myself writing this because I needed a way to deal with the thoughts in my head. I highly doubt that I will ever send this to you, but if I do, you should know, this isn’t a letter of hate.  _

 

_ I heard from Davis today, your recently ex-best friend. Obviously you know that when you and I were dating, he and I weren’t exactly close, so that might sound a bit odd. But when we were dating, he was okay to me, we got on sometimes, and after I left you- after I began to realise what you’d done to me- I wrote a letter, and I told him.  _

 

_ I told him everything; all the lies, all the manipulation, all the horrible details of our relationship that you play off as me being silly, or even crazy. _

 

_ I told him not because I wanted to ruin your friendship, or turn your friend against you, but because I couldn’t bear the idea of you telling him how you’d tried to save me, how you’d tried to teach me how this world works, how you’d loved me with all you had and it wasn’t enough. How you were heartbroken at the way I’d left you. How once again, the death eater was to blame. We both know how far that really is from the truth.  _

 

_ I didn’t expect anything to come of it. I didn’t expect him to end your friendship, to believe me, or even to acknowledge me. I just needed someone to hear my side of the story. Now, almost three years later, he messaged and told me finally, he’d seen your true colours. That, as I expected, you haven’t changed one bit. He’s seen firsthand how you act, how you “joke”, and what you’re actually like. I’m not surprised you didn’t change- I would even say that I don’t  _ care  _ that you haven’t changed- and I’m not writing to say that I’m overjoyed you lost your best friend. I’m not actually that petty, no matter what people believe. I’d rather just be happy, and being petty about this won’t help. But I can’t deny that I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees you for what you truly are. _

 

_ But the real reason I wanted, needed to write this, is because as I read through the letter and discussed it with Harry, my fiancee (yes, you read that right, the death eater who needed to learn his place managed to find love), I realised that actually, I wanted to thank you.  _

 

_ You put me through the worst pain I have ever experienced in my entire life. Because of you I completely lost who I was; I turned my back on my family, forgot how to laugh, and genuinely believed I was worthless. You violated every part of me you possibly could, in every way you could think to do so. You broke every boundary, disrespected every request, rule, and reason I had, and reduced me to a shell. You almost broke me beyond repair. _

 

_Yet without that,_ _I wouldn’t be the person I am today._

 

_ I wouldn’t be able to appreciate just how incredible Harry really is. I wouldn’t be able to defend myself as I do now. I wouldn’t be able to call out prejudice and bigotted thinking about death eaters, morality, relationships, fidelity, consent, respect, and so many other things, the way I do now. I wouldn’t be able to appreciate my family, or love them despite their flaws. I wouldn’t know when to step back from them. I wouldn’t be the journalist, advocating for people’s basic human rights, that I am today. Without you, I would never have discovered my strength, my passion, and most importantly, my love _ . 

 

_ Don’t get the wrong impression. Don’t mistake this as me giving you credit for the person I have become. You did not single handedly make me who I am today. But what you did do- what I thank you for- is give me the opportunity to develop empathy. To experience true kindness, following true horror and trauma. To know love- real, unconditional, all consuming love- and truly appreciate how beautiful it is.  _

 

_ You allowed me to learn just how, from one, disgusting, repugnant, and truly vile human being and circumstance, the most beautiful, gentle, exciting, and wonderful thing in the world can grow. And I need to thank you for that. _

 

_ No matter how many times I feel the ghost of your hand in mine, or hear the stale whispers of your stupid, abusive ideology, I will never regret our relationship. I will never wish that it didn’t happen. For from it, I learned so much. I became a person I respect, someone who  _ deserves  _ respect, and someone I am proud to be. I think that’s worth a few years of hell. So, officially; thank you.  _

 

_ D.M. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, come and find me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115


End file.
